Cold Empty Throne
by DarkWrath20
Summary: Simon is back. But how? There! that's the best summery I can come up with for now. Please review. I love constructive criticism as long as there's a few positives in them. And I know the first CH is a littler confusing, it will make sense soon enough.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, heres my second story. This time I'm actually segmenting it. Unlike my first story. I'm going to be honest with you. I'm kind of making this up as I go along. Just thought you should know. I'll continue updating this, and if enough people like it I'll write another story. I have a few more ideas.**

**Enjoy!**

Cold Empty Throne

"Hurry, Gunther!" the Ice King yells. "We gotta get this place cleaned up before Marceline gets here!"

The Ice King is very happy right now. Because its so nice to have someone willingly come over. The princesses he brings home don't ever seem happy to be with him; not that it really bothers him all that much.

But Marceline not only visits because she wants too. But also enjoys being with him. Not only that, she even invites him to her place. Whenever she's around she usually sings songs, plays basket ball with him and his two best bros, Finn and Jake, and even tells stories.

The Ice King looks over too his little prison cell making sure there are no princesses.

_They can be such a mood spoiler sometimes. Besides, Marceline would just set them free anyway._

"Hey, I'm here old man!" Marceline calls while floating into the Ice King's home.

"Oh, hello Marceline!" The Ice King responds.

"So I was thinking we should play some basket ball with the guys again and then we can watch Heat Signature and maybe I'll let you listen to my new song." Marceline says while she pets some of the penguins in the room.

"Oh, sure Marceline, that sound rad!" Ice King says not sounding cool in any way. He's about to take off with her when he remembers something. "Hang on a sec. I got something you'll want to see," Ice King heads over to a old suit case full of VHS tapes. "So I remembered how you like seeing all those old pictures I have, so you'll love this."

As Marceline looks at his back, as he fumbles with the suit case's locks. She thinks about the man trapped inside him. She thinks about how kind that man was. How caring. How loving. How fatherly. And she looks at the man that he is now.

She hopes.

She hopes that the man she loved like a father is still in there. Thats why she visits him. Thats why she's so kind to him. And thats why she said what she said.

"...Simon," the Ice King shows no reaction. "Simon!" He looks over to see who she's talking too. "Simon!" she says again, grabbing his shoulder and turning him to face her so he knows she's talking to him.

He doesn't know who she's talking too for a second, but then he remembers the name. But not in the way Marceline hoped. "For the last time, I do not have such a nerdy name!" Ice King says to a now sad Vampire.

This was it. This was the last straw.

"...Your not him," Marceline says with a spiteful growl.

"Yeah, I know I'm not him," Ice King replies not realising the pain he's inflictiong. "Thats what I'v been trying to tell you. I'm not this _pffft _Simon nerd, I'm the King of ice!"

"Yes, you are," Marceline is caught between anger and sadness. She is either on the verge of tears or ripping off the Ice King's head. But even though she hates the form he's trapped in, she still can't bring herself to hurt him.

She turns around and heads for the door. "Waow, hang on Marceline, why ya leaving? Was it something I sa-"

"SHUT UP!" Marceline screams, her face morphing to match her emotion. "I DON'T WANT TO HANG OUT WITH YOU!" She's finally had enough. She remembers why she told him to stay away the first time. Then he came back and caused all these bad feelings.

"...I hate you."

Her words hung in the air. She couldn't have said them more calmly. She looks at the Ice King's face and sees what might be hurt. Before he says anything she flies out of his kindom. She tries to hold in her tears until she gets home. She does not succeed.

_I'm going to bring you back, Simon. No matter the cost. I will find you._

The Ice King doesn't understand. Not about her saying she hates him. He's been told that, and many similar things, before by the princesses he loves so much. He always shrugged it off. He new they didn't mean it. So why? Why is it that when a queen says it, his makeshift heart of sinew and candy aches so much?

**. . .**

"I just don't get it," The Ice King murmurs to himself as he gets ready for bed. "I got, like, five princesses and I'm still not happy!"

It's been a rough few days for Ice King. He's been depressed ever since Marceline yelled at him. And he doesn't know how to fix that. He's tried kidnapping princesses. But that isn't working. He's tried writing his fan fiction. But he can't come up with anything good. He's even tried talking to Marceline. But she hasn't been at her house and he doesn't know where else to look.

As he lays down to go to sleep he figures a way to make himself happy again. "I know! I'll kidnap Bubblegum tomorrow! Yes, that always cheers me up."

**. . .**

_That night my dreams are a bunch of dark blurs. I can't see much. I see Marceline, Finn, Jake, and Princess Bubblegum. But thats no shock I'm always dreaming about her. I hear a lot of sounds too. Screaming, someone crying, laughter, and Marcelines singing. The thing though is how weird I feel. I don't really know what it is. I feel so, not cold._

_I'm starting to wake up. Thats good. The dream started to make me feel bad anyway._

**. . .**

"-Forever," Marcelines sobs hugging the Ice King as he wakes. He looks around confused. Finn and Jake are here at the Ice Kingdom. They look sad.

_No, this isn't My Kingdom._

The land is covered in ice and snow. But this is not the Ice King's domain.

As Marceline continues sobbing on the Ice Kings shoulder, he asks "What did I miss, exactly?"

**THANK YOU FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW! PM me if you have any questions. Although I most likely won't give any spoilers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I didn't explain how confusing the first part is. Also sorry for all the typos. That shouldn't happen anymore...as much.**

Chapter 2

"Someone, close the window. It's freezing in here," I mumbled as I woke up. I reach for my glasses on the little table next to my bed. My hand just touches empty space. I open my eyes to see why my glasses are gone.

Theirs nothing that wakes up a person faster then realizing your in someone else's home. After I shot myself out of the bed, that wasn't mine. I immediately slipped on some ice. Well actually, some ice is an understatement. The entire room looks like its made of ice.

After I picked myself off the ground and got used to the almost frictionless surface of the floor. I started to wonder around. I was keeping quiet because I wanted to sneak out, so I don't get in trouble for breaking and entering.

I thought I saw an exit but it turned out it was only a window.

_I don't think I'm anywhere near my home._

I see huge mountains covered in snow and ice as far as my eyes can see. I then made the mistake of looking down.

Seeing how high up I was made me dizzy. I ended up falling back and hit a bookshelf. A few of the books rained down on me. I tried to put them back in place, as not to worsen my crimes, when I noticed one particular title.

_Adventure Time with Fionna & Cake._ My curiosity got the best of me so I looked in the book, read a line, closed the book immediately, put it back, and walked away, "Yikes," I say to myself, a little traumatized.

_I don't know where I am, but who ever lives here is a very disturbed individual. So I should leave before I'm stuck in a cage or made into a lamp shade._

As I think this I hear someone yell help. I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me but then I heard it again, "HELP!" It's a woman's voice. As I hurry to the voice, I hear more and more cries for help. I get to the source of the screams when I realize this is all just a dream.

_Theirs no way that theirs a green blob wearing a crown, trapped in a cage with four other impossible creatures, screaming for help._

"PLEASE DON'T HURT US!" The green blob yells. I look behind me to see who the culprit of all this is. But nobodies there. "Oh, wait your not him."

"Not who?" I question.

"We shouldn't waste time. He could wake up any minute," The blob woman says, reminding me why I came here in the first place. I decided to play along in this dream. Since it seems so vivid and interesting. Besides, it's not often you get to save damsels in distress.

I found the key and let them out. They hurried out and made for the exit. I followed them. Whoever this guy, who locked them up, is he can't be good.

When we got outside I was hit with a blast of freezing air. The feeling was so intense that I was sure I was going to wake up write then and there. But I didn't. I start to think that this isn't a dream.

_Maybe I've been drugged. Or I was in an accident and I'm in a coma._

When I looked back at the exit. I saw a lone penguin. Which really made me think.

_I'm really not home anymore, am I?_

We made it out of, what they called, the Ice Kingdom. That's when they introduced themselves. Apparently the blob "woman" is called, Slime Princess. The others are Breakfast Princess, Toast Princess, Raggedy Princess, and Wildberry Princess.

"Sorry we screamed at you. We thought you were the Ice King for a second. Because of your clothes." Wildberry Princess explains. I'm confused for a second until I look down and realize I'm wearing some sort of blue dress.

"Thank you so much mister...Oh, I'm sorry I didn't ask you for your name. How unprincess like," Slime Princess says.

"Oh, no worries," I try to make her feel better about such a simple mistake, "You were very scared."

"Please tell me the name of our hero," She Continues. All the other princesses lean in to hear me.

"My name is-"

"Simon?" Says a young man behind me.

I'm confused for a second as to why and how he knows my name. But I finish anyway. "Yes. My name is Simon. Simon Petrikov."

**Things should start making sense soon. And again, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hopefully you'll like this. I wasn't really feeling it at first but I came around. Also, I'm going to change the summery. It doesn't really work for what I have planned. Well, maybe it does. As I said before I'm making it up as I go along.**

Chapter 3

"H-h-h-who, w-wha, w-whe, w-why" The young man trips and stutters on his words, very confused, "How?"

After I said my name, the young man continued to stare at me. It was as if he was trying to make sense of what was going on. Much like me. As the boy was trying to get untangled in his words I heard a voice coming up behind him.

"Hey, Finn. What did ya stop for? You were winning the race," This new voice was obviously male and older than the boy named Finn. With Finn's eyes on me, I walk around him so I can meet this man speaking, He should have some answers.

As I walk by Finn I see there was no one behind him. Just a dog. It's head is pointing towards the ground, panting. As I try to figure out what was going on, realization comes to me.

_Of course! It was so obvious! The boy is a ventriloquist artist. But instead of a dummy he has a dog. That's why he hasn't been able to talk correctly._

I walk over too the dog and start to pat his head. "Well, aren't you a-"

"Hey man!" The dog says as he swats my hand away and stands up on two legs. "Don't invade my personal bubble without my consent!"

It seems odd that after waking up in a frozen bedroom and rescuing five princesses, all of which shouldn't be able to exist, I start to get woozy.

"Wait...Simon?"

_That's it. _

As I fade into, dreamless, unconsciousness. I hear the boy, Finn, yell my name.

**. . .**

"Mmm, Betty, you would not believe the dream I just had," I mumble as I wake up and rub my eyes. When I remove my hands I realize, again, that I have woken up in someone else's home. As I get off the couch, that was serving as my bed, I slip and almost fall. This time not on ice. Just with my clumsy feet.

As I pick myself up I take in my surroundings. This place is much more house like than the last one. Upon closer inspection it appears to be a tree house. I hear voices coming from a hollow trunk, which serves as a latter. I recognize them as the boy and the talking dog. I walk over to the trunk and try to listen to what they're saying.

"I know, Finn. But we gotta tell Marceline," Says the dog.

"I get it, Jake. But we're not even sure where she is. She's been gone for days now. And all I want to do is ask him some questions."

"I understand. But if we don't tell her, she migh-"

"I know, I know. This would mean the world to her. I'll get my answers later. We'll go to her house and see if she's home or got that note we left," When they stopped talking I was sure they were coming down. But I didn't hear any footsteps. I was contemplating whether or not to pretend to sleep when I fell over seeing the boy, Finn, being lowered through the trunk by a yellow tenticle.

"Oh, your awake," Says Finn as I pick myself up. The creature that owns the arm followed soon after. It turned out to be the dog, Jake. I'm sure that if he showed me these powers when I first saw him, along with the talking, I would have died right then and there.

"We were really worried about you, man," Jake says. I start to feel like I might pass out again. Before I fall Finn and Jake grab hold of me and set me on the couch.

"H-who are you? I ask even though I already know the answer.

"Oh, I'm Finn and this is Jake," upon hearing his name, Jake stretched his arm out and bent it to spell "hello."

"W-where am I?"

"Your in our tree house," Finn answers.

"No, I mean _where_ am I. I can't be on earth anymore."

"Well, actually y-" Jake begins. But is interrupted by Finn's hand.

"Ugh, hang on one second, please," Says Finn. Dragging Jake a few feet away where he whispers in his ear.

"Yeah, your right dude. That would have been bad," Jake whispers back not as quietly. They walk back over to me and answer my question.

"Your in Ooo," Finn tells me. I look for a hint deception on his face. But I don't see it.

"Ooowa?" I repeat still a little dizzy.

"The Land of Ooo. Your in the Land of Ooo, Simon," Jake clarifies for me. This brings up another question of mine.

"How do you two know my name?" They both look away after I ask this.

Finn starts to answer my question, "We...um...we-"

"-Should get going," Jake Finishes for him. But I'm sure Finn was going to say something else.

He starts to leave when Finn asks me a very odd question, "So, your human?"

"...Yes?" I'm very confused as to why he would ask me something so obvious.

An expression of excitement spreads across his face. He was about to ask more when Jake called for him to get ready to leave. Before they leave they talk to what appears to be a walking T.V.

"O.K. BMO, we need you to watch Simon for us. You got that?" Finn tells the little robot named BMO.

"If anyone comes near him I'll kill them," BMO says, scaring me a little. The other two didn't seem phased by this. Finn then whispered something in whatever serves as BMO's ear. I don't know what he said. But the robot responded "I will make sure that he doesn't."

"We'll be back soon, Simon," Finn told me as he was heading down the hollow trunk too where I assume the exit is.

"W-where are you going?" I say a little worried. I'm sure that they are okay with me asking questions. I don't think they have any malice intent for me.

"We're just going to pick up a friend of yours," Finn says, confusing me, "Don't worry we'll be back as soon as we can. Until then, play with BMO," He then leaves me with, the somewhat frightening, BMO.

**. . . **

Besides having a Dissociated Identity Disorder, BMO was very kind. He/she (I can't tell which) wouldn't tell me much about where I was. But did let me play little games on him/her. That was until he/she said it's batteries were low and then shut off.

It had gotten dark within an hour after Finn and Jake left. And to make matters worse a storm was passing buy. Without BMO I felt lonely and was growing uneasy. The house creaking wasn't helping. I decided to sing to steady my nerves.

"_Doo do do do doo, making your way in the world today takes everything you got..._" I whisper the lyrics to a show I watched.

"_Taking a break with all your worries, sure would_-" I was sure I saw something go past a window. "_S-sure would help a lot_."

I hear a window open a floor above me. I pull myself into a ball next to the couch and continue singing. I do this as quietly as I possibly can.

"_W-w-w-wouldn't b-b-be nice too get a-away..._" The song is really speaking to me right now. I go silent and hold my breath when I see a dark, lean, figure float through the trunk, into the room I'm in, and sniff the air. After doing this, it's head points directly at me. Seeing it's red eyes lets my breath free. It starts to come over to me.

I start to sing again, unable to think strait. "_Where everybody knows your_-"

Before I can finish my song the dark figure attacks.

Nothing. I was sure I was dead. I felt coldness around me.

"It's you. It's really you. Your back, Simon."

I didn't realize that my eyes were closed. When I opened them I saw darkness still. I thought I really was dead until my eyes focused. The darkness was actually jet black hair. I slowly moved my head to see a young, pale, woman crying on my shoulder.

"...C-can... can I help you miss?" I ask still a little worried she might attack. She looks up at me and looks slightly confused.

"Don't you remember me?" She asks.

"I'm sorry. I don't."

She looks hurt. But then stares at the floor and I think mulls about my answer. "It's better this way," I hear her whisper to herself. She then gabs hold of my face and looks at it in detail. "I've only ever seen pictures of you like this," She seems completely mesmerized by me. I notice her eyes again. Along with her white fang and two puncture wounds on her neck. I've heard enough folklore and seen enough old books, in my travels, to know what she is.

But still I ask, "who are you, exactly?"

Without much hesitation she answers, "I'm your daughter."

**Again, please review. Also, I'm going to put up a challenge, of sorts, in the next chapter. So stay tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I'm not going to update as much anymore because I'm going to think the story through much more. Also because of the challenge, which I'll tell you about at the end of this chapter. And another thing, Hambo will be in this story soon. I'm not sure about FP. This might take place between those episodes. I mean, did you see what happened to the Ice Kingdom? But it could be fixed easily on the show. Also sorry this is so short. I wanted to publish the challenge on my Birthday. Yes it is my Birthday today. And no I don't know why I felt the need to do it now.**

Chapter 4

_What?! What did I just say?!_

I cover my mouth, a little to late, And look at Simon. He looks very surprised and _very _confused.

_I can't believe I said that! I wasn't thinking. I was so distracted by him that I just blurted it out. Oh glob, he's looking at me. I need to say something now!_

"I-I-I-I mean you look like my dad."

_Crap! I'm just making it worse!_

Before I can make things any more awkward he speaks up. "Are you going to drink my blood?" I look at him again and remember what people thought of Vampires a thousand years ago. "Oh nononono, don't worry. I'm not a monster. I drink shades of red not blood.

"Oh, okay. Then can you tell me your name, please?" When he said that a moment ago I was really hurt. But I know it's better this way. If he doesn't remember me then he might not remember the war. Or the crown. Or Betty leaving him.

I help him up and guide him to the couch and sit next to him before answering. "My name is Marceline," I look for a hint of recognition on his face. I see some.

"Oh, I know that name," I feel a mix of joy and worry. "The young boy and his dog were talking about you, I think," I feel another mix of disappoint and relief. but I'm still glad. If he doesn't remember me, then the spell must have worked.

But still, I have to ask. "What's the last thing you remember?"

He looks confused but answers me. "Um, well, I was going to my apartment to show Betty, my fiance, something I found. And then nothing."

"Are you sure that's it?" I have to have every detail. I have to make sure.

"Well, the thing I showed her was a crown," When I lean in he takes that as a sign to go on. "It's this gold crown with rubies encrusted in it. I got it from a dock worker in northern Scandinavia," he seems to be getting excited telling me this. But I know more about that crown then him now. "As I told Betty about it I was going to put it on as a joke. And then... nothing. I woke up in that cold place and that's it."

_Good. He doesn't remember anything. _

But I still feel uneasy. It's as if he might disintegrate and this would have been a dream. I start touching his face; fascinated about how smooth it is. I've never seen him like this, except in pictures. I don't notice how uncomfortable I'm making him until he speaks up. "Uh, as I said before, I have a fiance," this snaps me back to the present and makes me blush.

I turn my back to him to hide how embarrassed I am. After a long moment of trying to calm myself down. Simon speaks up. "You said I look like your father. What did you mean exactly?" That cooled the blood in my face.

_What should I tell him? That I said that because I think of him as a father? And what if he asks me why I think that? I'll have to tell him that the crown was cursed. That he scared away Betty. What happened in the Mushroom war. And that he'll never go back to the world he knew. Or the woman he loved._

But I have to tell him. I have to tell him the truth.

"Your in a different world. An alternate reality."

_I really am a monster._

**Okay, here's the Challenge/Contest. I really want to have Marceline sing an original song for Simon. Unfortunately, I am useless when it comes to music. So if anybody out there would like a crack at it be my guest. Or if you know anyone good at this then tell them. I'll choose my favorite song. You don't actually have to record any music. Just the lyrics would be fine. **

**Also, the song shouldn't give any thing away for Simon. He doesn't know the truth. He thinks he's in an alternate reality where he adopted Marcy. **

**Send the me a PM if you're done with the song or if you have any questions. I don't know when this will end. I'll say next chapter.**


	5. Sweet Lies

**Here's a long CH too make up for all the short ones. Also I've decided to name them from here on out. **

**Enjoy!**

Sweet Lies

Marceline told me everything. About how, a thousand years ago, me and Betty found her during this "Mushroom War." About how Betty died shortly after. How she lost me to at some point. And how she was so lonely for so long. That she tried to bring us back with magic but she instead brought back a different Simon from another universe. That Simon is me.

Although I thought she was lying at first. I didn't get angry. I think it's because I was still having a hard time believing this was real. I realized that she might have been telling the truth. Since she knew mine and Betty's names. And I didn't have my wallet on me. So there was noway for her to know those things.

"So, that's why you said that you were my daughter?" I ask, trying to make sense of this.

"Yes. I made a mistake with the spell," Marceline tells me a second time.

"And because of that you also weren't able to bring back Betty?"

"...Yes."

Even though I'm scared of the answer, I still ask. "Do...do you know when I'll be able to go back?"

She looks at me for a long while before answering "I don't know. I'm sorry." I suppose I should be angry. But there's still a part of me that says this is a dream. And another part feels bad for the young, looking, girl. While I'm still trying to accept her answer, she hugs me again. "I'm sorry. I really am. But it's just so good to have you back," she sobs into my shoulder.

This girl knows so much about me but I know next to nothing about her. I mean the world to her and I've only just met her. But still I want to comfort her. I somewhat awkwardly wrap my arms around her. "Its going to be alright," I say, trying to console her. She slowly stops crying. But we still stay like this for a few minutes. Then we both heard the door to the tree house open. That's when Marceline gently pulled out of the hug.

Finn and Jake came into the room we were in and were surprised to see Marceline. "Hey, Marceline we just came back fro-" Finn was saying before she quickly took him and Jake to the upstairs bedroom were they started talking.

I could only hear the first part of what they said. "What exactly did you two tell him?" Marceline quietly yelled. "We didn't tell him anything," I think Jake replied. After that I couldn't pick up any words. A short time later they came back down.

Finn and Jake looked a little...down. Marceline however, had a forced smile on her face. "Alright, for tonight you'll be sleeping here. Tomorrow we'll be taking you to get checked up."

"Your going to take me to a doctor?" I ask.

"Well, she's not a doctor doctor. She's...um..." Marceline tries to find the correct words.

"She's really smart!" Finn finishes for her.

"YEAH, PB is the smartest person I've ever met," says Jake.

"PB?" I say, wondering who they mean.

"Princess Bubblegum," confirms Finn.

"Princess Bubblegum?" I remember the other princesses I met. How odd looking they all were. My mind imagines a large gumball with a face and crown. "Your taking me to a princess instead of a doctor?"

"Well, she's easier to get in touch with than Doctor Princess," Finn tries to clarify. Only raising another question.

"You have a _Doctor _Princess?" I say, beginning to become skeptic. "She's the princess of all the doctors?"

"No."

"But you said she's a princess."

"Yes."

"But she isn't in charge of anyone?"

"Not really."

"Then why is she called 'Doctor Princess?'"

"Well, princess is just her surname."

"Ah, okay." To be honest, I had _many _other questions. But after that, I was exhausted.

"I'm going to take off and update Bonnie on whats happening," Marceline tells us."As for you. You're going to get out of those smelly rags and take a shower."

I didn't know what she meant until it hit me. And by "it" I mean the smell coming off this tunic I'm wearing. I couldn't believe I didn't notice before.

_How could she stand to hug me? I smell like a mix between freezer burned hamburger and an old folks home. _

Marceline saw my disgust and laughed a little in amusement.

**. . .**

_I look absolutely ridiculous._

After my shower, I found out the only clothes I could get are from Finn's closet. But I didn't really have any other options. So here I am wearing a T-shirt and boy shorts. Jake said he stretched them out before hand. But they still seem tight and make me look like an idiot.

When I got down stairs I noticed something different. I couldn't put my finger on it until I saw some shifted dust on a shelf.

_They moved stuff when I was taking a shower. Why would they do that? I didn't really notice anything the first time. Since I don't have my glasses and it was dark._

I was too tired to ask them any questions. So instead I let them show me to bed. Which was the couch I was on before.

Even though I found it difficult to sleep. I tried.

_Maybe the next time I wake up, I'll be with Betty again._

After some tossing and turning I finally got to sleep.

**. . .**

When I woke up the next morning I felt terrible. Partially because I was still here. And another part because of the dream I had.

It was about Betty.

Dying.

She was freezing to death. And I couldn't help her. All I could do was watch. That was all. She didn't say anything. It went on like that for what felt like hours. Or maybe it was minutes. Time doesn't seem to work right in dreams.

I forgot about the dream after I saw what was on the table next to me.

"My suit!" I exclaim. It's the same suit I was wearing when my memory blacked out. Upon closer inspection it wasn't mine. It looked to new. And there wasn't any tags or brand names on it.

"I thought you'd be more comfortable in that," a voice says to me. I look over to see Marceline. She was wearing a dark hooded cloak. I didn't notice her because I was so distracted by the suit. "I asked Raggedy princess to make a copy of the suit. She was more then willing."

"She made an entire suit in one night?" I say feeling a little guilty. "She didn't need to go through all that trouble."

"It's alright. She could've made it in seconds. But she really tried this time. It almost took her a whole minute. She said something about how grateful she is to you. I think she might have a crush on you."

Marceline laughed a little when she saw me blush. "Oh, I also got you these," she polls out a pair of glasses that look very similar to mine.

"You didn't need to go to all that trouble. My eyes aren't that bad," I say while putting them on.

"It's okay, now get out of Finn's clothes and get dressed. You're going to meet _royalty_," she said, seeming to make fun of this Princess Bubblegum.

**. . .**

I think I know why Finn is missing so many teeth.

_An entire kingdom made of candy. I think I'm going to die from Diabetes._

We came here on Jake's back (Apparently he can make his body grow and shrink.) We went through some grass lands. But that was it. Marceline, who floated beside us, seemed to want to only take the plainest route.

When I first set my eyes on the Candy Kingdom, I was astounded. It looked like something in a child's book. Everything, and I mean _everything_,was made of candy.

The buildings.

The ground.

The _people_.

I use the term "people" loosely. After asking, Finn told me that everything was really made of candy and that it was all edible. He even encouraged me to eat some of the sidewalk. Which I did.

When going through the castle, I was so distracted by the sugary architecture that I almost bumped into everybody when they came to a stop. I looked for the reason why they stopped when I froze.

I saw a pink woman. She wore a lab coat and glasses and was very human like compared to the other candy people. She came up to me and introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm princess Bubblegum. And you must be Simon."

I didn't register what she was saying. I couldn't. I could only think of one thing.

_Betty. My princess._

**Okay, so here's the deal. I might not be able to update the next CH for some time. MAYBE. Also, seriously! REVIEW! I don't want 2 reviews (and three that one time) for all my CH's. So if you have something to say then say it. And I'm sure you all have questions. So feel free to PM me.**

**Again, I'll try my best to update. So stay tuned!**


	6. Bitter Confessions

**Here's the newest CH. Sorry that took so long, but it's worth it. Because this, and later CH's are being Beta'd by the Awesome MasterHama. So, again...**

**Enjoy!**

Bitter Confessions

_My princess is here. My princess Betty._

Eventually, I remember where I am.

_No! it isn't her. It couldn't possibly be her. Betty's not... My Betty is waiting for me. In my world. This young lady just looks like her._

"Mister Petrikov?"

_Oh no, she's been talking to me. Say something!_

"Bett-I mean Bonnie. No, I mean Bubblegum! Princess Bubblegum!" I say feeling out of breath and stupid. Half my mind was expecting being in trouble for disrespecting royalty, but she actually seemed amused, the other half reassured me.

_For a kingdom run by such a young ruler, who wears a messy looking lab coat in front of someone she just met, it wouldn't seem like I'd get in trouble for that._

"Here, Follow me, Simon," she says while taking my hand and leading me down the hall. Finn, Jake, and Marceline follow. "Is it okay that I call you Simon?"

"Of course, your Majesty." she giggles again hearing me.

"You don't have to call me that. Especially when I'm dressed like this."

When she mentions how she's dressed I feel a relieved. And...

_disappointed._

I confused her for Betty because she's wearing similar garb as her. And her pink skin didn't help. My Betty does have a pink hue to her.

But, for a moment, it was nice to see her again. I've only been away for a day but it feels like forever. It was comforting.

"Where are we going, exactly?" I ask a little worried.

"I'm just going to give you a routine checkup. Marceline's informed me or your...situation," after she says this we come up to a door, where she stops the rest of the group, "Sorry guys, but you'll all have to wait out here. And, Marceline?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to have a word with you later, in private."

After that she lead me through the door for the _routine_ checkup.

**. . .**

_I had to do it. I had to lie to him. _

I tell myself this again, trying to make myself feel better about what I did.

It doesn't work.

The truth is I didn't have to lie. I just said that because I was too scared to tell him the truth. The truth would hurt him too much. So much so that it could kill him. Or worse.

I'm trapped now. If I told him the truth he _might_ have been angry with me. And why wouldn't he be? To him I took everything away from him. But he might have understood, eventually. But now, he will definitely hate me.

I think back about what I said. I was surprised how easy it was to lie like that. At how good I was at it. I convinced him that he was in an alternate reality. In this world there never was a civilization like he knew. It was always talking animals and Lumpy Space. Always dungeons and dragons.

Always princesses and mad kings kidnapping them.

But still, there are way too many loose ends. There are too many people that can say something they shouldn't. I told Finn and Jake about the lies. They didn't like that. I think the reason they went along with it is because they're scared of hurting Simon too. Also, I think they're scared of me a little. But they respected my wishes. They hid all the old relics from pre-Mushroom War in they're house.

I feel bad for Finn. I know he would love to ask Simon about everything he knows about humans. But he might let something slip. Maybe if he's careful enough I'll let him.

I would have preferred to have Simon stay at my house. But I had to prepare it for him. I hid anything that can ruin this.

_It's already ruined. I'm trapped in a lie. And he's going to find out the truth soon is riddled with junk from his time. Most of it goes unnoticed. But there are still movies and books..._

I stop beating myself up and think about the things I did right.

_Okay, okay, as the Ice King, he was nothing but trouble. Always trying to get a princess. It didn't help that he was completely insane. And...and...it hurt too much. To be around him was too painful. It didn't seem like Simon was even in there. As the Ice King, he never even-_

"I know it was you, Marceline," a voice says behind me. I turn to see Bonnie standing in the doorway. Arms crossed. I must have been really deep in thought if I didn't sense her there.

"What are you talking about?" I ask her feeling like she knows how guilty I feel. "Wheres Simon? Is he okay?"

She waited a moment before answering. "He's fine. There are no abnormalities with his heart, like candy or psychotic tendencies."

"That's good," I was genuinely worried about that. But I was hoping that maybe it would distract Bonnie.

"I know you were the one who sneaked into my lab a few days ago and stole a bunch of stuff."

_Well, at least she doesn't know everything._

"I have no idea what your talking about," I can't let her catch onto what I did.

"My Vampire-Detecto-Camera saw you."

_Oh no, I didn't even know those existed!_

"You have one of those!?"

"No."

"Then how did you know I...Oh"

"Yeah."

_RRRAAAGH! How can I be so old and still so stupid?_

I calmed myself and looked at Bonnie. "How did you know?"

"To be perfectly honest, I had know idea who could have gotten into my lab without leaving any trace. Without setting off security, And without showing a heat signature. Even a magic user wouldn't be able to pull that off," She then took a deep breath...

And exhaled. "And then you showed up last night. I didn't even consider that it would have been you. But after you left I put it together. Only a Vampire can leave absolutely no trace."

I didn't say anything. I felt too guilty. I didn't like stealing from Bonnie, but I didn't have a choice.

Bonnie uncrossed her arms and spoke to me in a much softer tone. "Marceline, why did you steal my stuff? I would have made a bigger deal of this, but it seemed you only took small things. _Seemed. _You scattered everything around. And the catalogue was destroyed."

That was my intention, So she couldn't find out what I took and why. "I didn't know where else to find what I needed. I knew you would have everything. So I went here first."

"But why, Marceline? Why steal in the first place if you can just ask for it."

I can't tell her. It's very important that I keep what I did a secret. That's what _he_ told me. Usually I'd make an exception for my friends. But, I'm scared. I'm scared that if I break that rule, I'll lose Simon again.

I don't say anything. And for what felt like an eternity, neither does Bonnie. She just waited for an answer I wasn't going to give her.

Finally, she gave up on that. She must have realized I wasn't going to give. But still, she pried. "Okay, I'm not going to try and ask how you did it, but why. Why did you decide to bring him back now? What changed?"

That is a much harder question to answer. But I need to tell her at least that much.

"Marcy, please-"

"Exactly."

"What?"

"...He...he never called me Marcy. Always Marceline."

"Who do you mean?"

"The Ice King."

"You mean Simon?"

"NO! That wasn't Simon!" I scream, feeling tears sting my eyes. The emotions I have been storing since I yelled at the Ice King start bursting out. "_That _was a cage keeping the real Simon locked up! That wasn't him!"

I stop yelling and taste something unpleasant in my mouth. I look at Bonnie. She seems a little taken aback. I control my breathing and calm myself.

The next time I talk, it's quiet. "Simon always called me Marcy. Everybody close to me calls me Marcy. But the Ice King never did. It just proved that he wasn't really Simon. That, even though he _was_ Simon, he didn't feel close enough to me to call me that."

"Mar..." Bonnie began but then thought for a moment. "Marcy, it's not right that you lied to Simon. You have too tell him the truth. And only you can do that."

"...I know," I reply, staring at the floor. "But, he'll hate me."

"If he's really the Simon you knew, then he couldn't feel that way about you."

"That's what I'm scared of," I slowly fall to my knees. "That he isn't the Simon I knew."

Bonnie didn't reply. Instead she came over and wrapped her arms around me. And whispered into my ear. "You do what you think is right, it's all any of us can do."

She's right. I'll tell him.

**The next CH will be posted soon...Maybe. Also I have an update about the original song chalange I made. Due to lack of responses and interest, I might cancel it. Might is the key word here. So if you are interested, please PM me for more details.**

**Oh, and...ahem...****_Please review._**** Luzian16 will get this.**


	7. Welcome Home

**Some bad news, The MasterHama can't Beta this story anymore. But she has already told me ways to improve my writings. **

**And yet again, enjoy!**

Welcome Home

"So, in your world, how do you get around?" Finn asks me as the sun begins to set, making the sky a soft orange. Ever since we left the Candy Kingdom he's been asking me nonstop about my world.

"Well, people mostly traveled using all sorts of vehicles. Like planes, trains, and automobile. Heh heh heh," I see on his face that he doesn't get my reference. Oh well, even in my world a fourteen year old wouldn't get a lot of things I say.

"Um, Finn, are you sure it's okay to talk to him about this stuff?" Jake, who we are currently riding on, asks.

"Yeah I'm sure, Jake. I asked Marceline and she said it would be cool. As long as I... ya know," I think I remember seeing him ask her that before we left. Although I couldn't hear what they were saying. Guess I know now.

_Hmm. I wonder why he had to ask her for permission._

I forget what I'm thinking about when Finn talks to me again. "Did you like the Candy Kingdom?"

In truth I thought it was a very interesting and fun place. But I wasn't very disappointed to leave.

_I don't know how normal check ups go, but that definitely wasn't routine. I think most of the stuff I went through was some sort of astronaut training. Well, at least I got a clean bill of health._

"Okay we're here!" Jake informs us. I can see that Finn is a little disappointed.

"We'll pick this up some other time," I say to reassure him. Which worked. I look forward where I spot a cave. "So, this is Marceline's cave?"

"Yeah. This is where your going to be living for now. Marceline's already here. She left early to get things ready for you," Finn tells me.

_Hmm. Living with a Vampire. I wonder what it's like to sleep in a coffin._

I was surprised to see a small house inside the cave. I was even more surprised when the door, before Finn could knock on it, opened. I calmed a little when I saw Marceline was on the other side.

"How did you-?" I began.

"Vampire. Remember? I could sense you when you entered my the cave," after she said this she invited us into her home. But then took Finn and Jake to the side while I looked around at her surprisingly pretty house.

Unlike the other times she talked to them privately I am able to hear them now.

"Are you gonna tell him?" Finn asks quietly.

"Yeah, PB said I should." says Maceline.

"Okay then. Seeya later, Simon," Finn says while him and Jake wave goodbye and leave.

After they left Maceline starts to ask me questions. "So, what do you think of the place?"

"It's not what I was expecting,"

"What? Were you expecting more candles, cob webs, and coffins?" before I can admit to her that I was thinking that, she speaks up again. "That reminds me. I got you a bed."

"Oh! You didn't have to go through the trouble of getting me a bed. I can just sleep on your couch," I say as I, regrettably, plop on it. "Ohmigod!"

"Yeah, that's why I got you the bed."

"Okay I get it now," I still have most of my upper half on the couch. "Marceline, could you please help me up. I can't feel my legs."

After she helps me up she speaks up suddenly. "I just remembered something! Wait here a second."

Marceline then floated through a hole in the ceiling making me question why there was even a latter there. She then popped her head through and spoke to me. "By the way, this is my room and your not aloud to sneak in when I'm not here."

"I-I-w-wouldn't do something like that," I stammer.

"_Pfft_, ha ha ha," Marceline slowly stopped giggling. "You promise?"

"I promise."

"Good," and with that she disappeared into her room.

After a short time of waiting she came back down with her hands behind her back and looking a little shy and nervous.

"I..I um...I wanted you to meet someone," she then unveiled a really old looking doll from her back. "His name is Hambo. Y...you were the one who gave him to me."

I have to admit. I didn't think Marceline was the type of girl to have any dolls. Much less keep one for so long. Upon closer inspection I think it might be a teddy bear. Not like one I've ever seen before.

_Hmm. It really does look old. It's covered in stitches and I'm sure it was a different color when she first got it._

I look up at her face. I see a fading smile.

_So... I got this for her? Well, the other me got this. I'm sure that's what she meant when she said "you."_

"...I guess you think this is ridiculous. I'll just..." she started to bring Hambo into a hug and drift away when I grabbed his right paw.

And shook it. "It's very nice to meet you, Hambo. My name is Simon," this put a genuine smile on Marceline's face.

Her smile then disappears. "...Simon. I need to tell you someth-" I interrupt her when I yawned. "Are you tired?"

"Yeah, a little. My check up really took a lot out of me, literally," I say. "What did you need to tell me?"

"...It can wait till tomorrow. Let me get you're bed ready," Marceline said while reaching into her pocket.

"Oh, you don't have to go through the trouble. I can..." I stop talking when I see her pull my surprisingly tiny, pink, bed out of her pocket. "Um, Marceline, I don't think I'm going to fit on that."

"This is a dehydrated bed. It'll grow when you add water. Bonnie gave it to me for you."

She then went to the Kitchen and got a syringe of water which she used on the small bed. To my amazement it grew within seconds.

"Was...was that magic?" I ask.

"_Pfft,_ No. that was PB's science. And make sure to not call it science in front of her. She'll never stop correcting you."

I touch the surface of the pink bed. I was a little surprised to find out it wasn't wet at all. It was actually very soft and comfy. Just looking at it makes my eyelids heavy. I let out another yawn.

"I really am ready for some sleep," I say continuing my yawn.

"Yeah, me to," Marceline says catching my yawn.

"Wait, I thought Vampires didn't sleep at night?"

"We usually don't but I have weird sleeping patterns. Even for a Vampire. Plus I've been up for a few days strait."

I'm too tired to pry and quiz her. So I let out a yawn filled "Oh," instead.

"Wait here a second," Marceline says while floating to her room. She emerges with some neatly folded clothes in her hand. "I got you some PJ's."

I was too tired to tell her that she didn't have to go to the trouble. Instead, I took the pajamas and, after Marceline gave me privacy, changed into them.

I then crawled into the bed, not caring about how pink and foreign it is, and started to fall asleep. Marceline stayed in the room. Watching me drift into sleep.

"Maceline, thank you for letting me stay in your home."

"What are you talking about? This is _our _home," I'm to tired to tell her that it isn't really appropriate for a man my age to live with such a young, looking, lady.

"Good night, Simon."

"Good night, Marceline," I say as I descend into my dreams.

**. . .**

Cold.

Cold and pitch black darkness.

The only thing I can see is a slow, melancholy, snow. I know I'm not alone, though. Because of the whispers. So many voices. All talking at the same time. I can't understand any of them, they're too quiet.

Gradually, they start to get louder while the snow picks up. I could understand a little of what was being said.

_My...king._

_Come...back._

_...Lying..._

_...Pain._

The whispers then grew into screams while the calm snow fall became a roaring blizzard.

_Lies!_

_I'll keep you safe in the cold!_

_Kill._

_SHE'S LYING!_

_Kill._

_Pain is coming! Pain and misery!_

_Kill._

_Don't you see? IT'S ALL THE SAME! Kill._

_KillherkillherkillhekillherKILLHERKILLHERKILLHERKI LLHERKILLALLOFTHEM!_

The voices and snow became so chaotic that I didn't even notice when I woke up. I still felt cold as I threw myself off the bed. And the voices were louder then ever. Although I couldn't understand what they were saying anymore, I think I knew what they wanted me to do. Because, without intending to, I desperately climbed the latter to Marceline's room, ran across to throw the closet doors open, and rip a small box open and grabbed what was inside.

Silence.

As soon as I touched what was inside the box, the voices vanished in an instant. I still felt cold, but it was just the chill night air.

I look down at what saved me from the nightmare.

It was a crown.

Not just any crown, though. It was my crown. The crown I had just before I came here. I wondered why it was here when it hit me.

_Of course! I had it over my head when Marceline-_

I just remembered where I am. In the room of a sleeping Vampire. I slowly turn my head over to were I saw a bed in my chaotic objective to get to this crown. I am surprised to see that Marceline wasn't in her bed. I am even more surprised to see a _bed_. Even though she doesn't really act like how most people would assume a Vampire would act, I was still expecting a coffin.

_I wonder where she is? I thought she said that she was tired to? Maybe she went out to...feed. No, no, no. she told me that vampires don't need to drink blood. They can drink shades of red._

I focus my attention on the crown again.

_Why was this in the closet? How is it even here. Of course! Marceline must have found it and hid it in her closet for later. She must have intended this to be a gift for me._

I start to place the crown in the box again when I remembered something. About how, before my memory ends and I wound up here, I was about to wear the crown to make Betty laugh.

_...Okay, just for a second. Then I put it back where I found it and hope Marceline isn't angry with me._

I look around the room and spot a full body mirror. I walk towards it, ignoring the question of why a Vampire would have a mirror, and lift the crown directly over my head.

_And with this, I am king of the world._

**Oooooh. What's going to happen? I know I'm probably torturing you, so I'll hurry and finish the next CH. **

**Please review. **


	8. New Imprisonment

**Sorry this took so long. And sorry the next one might take even longer I've been busy lately. Also, I would like to point out that when I made Simon confuse PB for Betty I did not intend to make you all think that I think the two are the same, merely that they look similar. That is all for now.**

**Enjoy.**

New Imprisonment

_Was it a good idea to leave Simon alone?_

This thought keeps boomeranging in my head ever since I was a good distance away from Simon and my cave. I thought this was a good idea at first

I was floating above my bed, about to go to sleep, when I remembered that I didn't have much in my fridge. Only some red stuff. I contemplated getting some ingredient for an awesome breakfast for Simon. I was considering not doing it when I remembered what I am going to tell him tomorrow.

_I might as well make him breakfast, maybe it will soften the blow when I rip his world into pieces._

So I put on my gray and red cat sweater, over my tank top that serves as half my PJs, kept my sweats on and threw some red boots on, and then left the house. Before I left though, I looked at Simon while he slept. He didn't even twitch in his sleep in my presence.

_I guess Bonnie was right, a Vampire can leave absolutely no trace._

At the risk of waking him up, I still spoke to him. "Sleep tight, Simon. I'll be back in a minute," I must have really wanted him to stay asleep, because I said those words much more gently than needed.

Now I'm heading home, while carrying a sack with eggs, bacon, bread, and a box of pancake mix inside it. Usually it would be next to impossible to get all this food so late at night. Especially the bacon, I thought I was going to have to find a pig and...never mind.

Luckily, I remembered that Finn and Jake have lots of ingredients in their house and little security. So I helped myself to whats in the bag I'm hoisting now. I didn't just steal it though, I left a note.

When I got back to my cave and went into my house I was shocked to see that Simon wasn't in bed. I started to become scared, but then some foot steps I heard upstairs relieved me.

_Simon must've woken up and wondered were I was. I better go tell him I'm home._

I then popped my head into my room. "Hey, I thought I told y-"

I froze along with time.

I saw Simon standing in front of a mirror, holding the crown that ruined his life above his head. I couldn't move. It felt like the only thing I could do is watch. Watch while the time I spent waiting to get him back shattered in one instant.

That is, until time speeds up again and he lowers the crown to his head.

"SIMON, NO!" I scream as I'm finally able to move, maybe even faster then most Vampires. I tackle him just before he is able to put the crown on.

We land on the other side of the room before I hear that cursed crown hit the ground.

"Marceline, what are-" I slap him before he can finish.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" I yell at him. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?" he doesn't answer me. He just holds his left hand to his face and stares at me in confusion. I stare back at him and breath for a few moments.

And then I realize what I did. "S-Simon, I'm so sorry. I-I-I didn't mean to do that." I really didn't. I was fueled by adrenalin. With my strength I could have hurt him really bad, I could have even clawed him by accident. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine," he pauses and thinks for a moment. "Marceline, I'm sorry I came into your room. And opened up that box."

That's right. How was he able to get to that box? _He _said that there was a spell on it. No one should be able to see it. Much less open it.

"But, Marceline, that crown, It's from my world. I had it when I came here and it must have gotten pulled along with me. Marceline...why did you hide it from me?"

This is it. I have to tell him everything. I have to tell him the truth.

"Simon..." I begin.

"What is it, Marceline?"

_Tell him. Tell him now!_

I rest my head on his chest and close my eyes.

"...Please, just call me Marcy," I say this with a sore throat and with tears in my eyes. Simon slowly wraps his arms around me, just like the "first" night we met.

I feel relieved that I didn't tell Simon the truth, and won't in the future. But still, there's a thought that comes to my head.

_Things will only get worse._

But I over power this with another thought.

_I'll keep him with me, no matter what._

I continue to cry in Simon's arms as I look over at the cursed crown, wondering what I'm going to do with it now, reflecting our sad, ruby colored, figures.

**. . .**

I sigh, bored, as I look through the window of Marceline's... Marcy's house, I've been stuck here for almost a week now.

In that week Marcy has been coddling me and has left my side very rarely. Although it bothers me a little I let her since it seems to make her happy. And she hasn't been in a very positive mood since the incident.

I didn't ask her why she acted the way she did. Marceline seemed so sensitive about it that I didn't want to cause her any more grief. I still wonder why she reacted like that when she saw the crown, and I'm _really_ curious as to how and why the crown was even here.

I don't know what she did with it after the incident. She didn't say anything about it at all. I should ask her.

But, again, I don't want to see her sad again. I am like a father to her, and what kind of father would want to make their daughter cry? Besides, if it really is a big deal, wouldn't she tell me? I'll bring it up some other time when she's ready.

Still, I have become blase with most of the books Marceline has gotten me. And I fear becoming bored as it only leaves me to think about how real this all is. I still can't become comfortable with all this yet, even though Marceline has been with me every step I still think about my worries.

_Is Betty alright? Is she worried about me? _

I've been gone for almost a week. She's probably filed a missing persons report by now. Or maybe time doesn't work like that here. Maybe I'll return and no time would have passed at all. Then again, the opposite would be true, too.

I try to distract myself by playing a game on BMO, who came to keep me company on the rare occasions when Marcy leaves to get food and other items.

That reminds me. Finn and Jake came over the morning after the incident. Jake was complaining about something along the lines "It's not an everything-burrito without everything!"

Marceline then spoke with them in the living room. I was able to hear some of the conversation from her room (which I am allowed in while she's here.)

"Marceline, why'd you take our stuff and leave a note that says 'get better locks?'" Jake inquired.

"I...I needed it to make a breakfast for Simon," Marcy said. I remember that breakfast. It was quite good.

Finn spoke up next. "So... how did he take the news?"

"...He didn't. I didn't tell him," Marcy spoke softly. So soft, in fact, I barely heard her.

"What?! I thought you said that PB told-"

"I know what I said! And I know what Bonnibel told me to do!" Marcy yelled. Everything was silent for a moment before she spoke up again. "I almost lost him again last night. I can't risk something like that again."

_Lost me? What does she mean? What did I do last night that would make her lose me?_

"Marceline, you need to tell him," said Finn.

Marceline didn't respond right away. Instead she seemed to change the subject. "Listen, I need you guys to find someone for me."

Finn and Jake seemed to relent for now and take her quest. With a sigh Finn asks "Who is it we need to find?"

"Bufo," Marcy informs.

"Does this have something to do with Simon?"

"...Yes."

"Alright then, we'll go and find him. But before that can I..." Finn pauses for a long time before continuing. "Never mind."

I feel bad for Finn, I told him we'd continue that conversation we were having, I'm sure that's what he was going to ask about. But for some reason he senses Marceline wouldn't like that, That's why I'm sure he didn't pull through with his question.

Just before they left Marcy stopped them. "Wait, you guys. Next time you see Bonnie...tell her I'm sorry."

Besides when they dropped off BMO, that was the only time I saw them this past week.

Until today.

I was in the living room, wearing my PJ's, giving a game on BMO a try when Finn knocked on the door. "Marceline, we found Bufo!" Marcy couldn't have answered the door any faster.

"Where!?" Marcy asks as she almost rips the door open.

"Well, we thought he'd be in wizard city. But he's actually been hiding out at the wizard training facility," Finn informs.

Marceline hurriedly gathered a cloak and went out the door. But, as she was about to leave, she stopped and turned to me. She looked at me for a moment before turning to Finn and Jake and whispering something to them.

They nodded their heads in reply to whatever she said.

Marceline then turned to me again. "Simon, I have to go take care of something. I won't be back for awhile. But Finn and Jake will hang out here while I'm gone. Will you be alright with that?"

"Yeah Marcy, I'll be fine." I answer.

"Alright then, I'll see you later," with that she left leaving me with a boy and his magical dog.

"So, whats it like living with Marceline?" Finn asks as he sits beside me and grabs a controller.

"Oh, it's...interesting," I reply.

"Just Interesting?" Jake asks as he sits at my other side. He seems to be waiting to play the winner.

"Well..." I pause considering if I should tell them or not. I decided yes.

I told them about the first night I was here. When I mentioned the part about the crown they seemed to become nervous. I told them how Marceline has been keeping me on close watch. I even confessed how claustrophobic I've been feeling around her. I was surprised about what I said. I didn't know I felt so strongly about my situation I'm in.

"I don't want to hurt Marcy. I still care about her," I sight before finishing. "...I just don't know what to do."

We sit in silence for a few moments. In that time I become embarrassed upon the realization that I just confessed my problems on a 14 year old boy.

I was about to apologize to him when he suddenly stood up and spoke. "Dungeon."

"...What?"

"Dungeon," he repeats as if it was obvious what he was saying.

"What do you mean exactly?"

"Going through a dungeon always helps me clear my head. Maybe it would help you."

"Well, what would we do exactly?"

"Well, we could slay some dragons, solve awesome puzzles, and collect old magical junk."

"Is there a lot of 'old junk' in dungeons," I figure that inspecting some old items might remind me of my world.

"Yeah, pretty much all dungeons are filled with ancient stuff."

"...Would Marcy be alright with this."

"Yeah! She'd be perfectly OK with it," upon hearing this, Jake who has been fidgeting since Finn mentioned the dungeon, takes him by the arm and whispers something to him.

I couldn't hear what he said, but I did hear Finn respond. "Yeah, it'll be fine," he then turned to me and asked "So, do you want to go dungeoning?"

"...Yes," I feel bad that I might make Marceline unhappy, but I do need a little bit more of this world than just her front lawn.

I then went up to Marceline's room to change while Finn and Jake waited in the living room. Maybe my suit isn't the best thing to wear in a dungeon, but it's all I have.

As I straighten myself in the mirror a voice echoes in my head.

"_IT'S ALL THE SAME!"_

I remembered this from the dream I had my first night here. I haven't had any similar dreams since. I was trying to figure out what it meant and way I'm remembering it now when Finn called for me.

"Hey SI, you okay up there!"

I'm pulled back to reality by his words. "Y-yeah! I'll be down in a moment."

Somewhere between responding to Finn and putting on my shoes, I forgot what it is I was thinking about.

As we leave Marceline's cave and begin our quest, I hear something very out of place.

"Wenk."

I look to my right to see a penguin. I'm not entirely sure but I think it's the same one I saw when I saved those princesses. I bend down to inspect it while Finn and Jake look through their supplies a short distance away. I don't think they noticed the penguin.

"Hello, and what are you doing so far away from home," I ask the small animal as I pat his head.

"Wenk," is all it responded with.

_Great. I get sent to a world with magic talking dogs, and I end up talking with a regular penguin._

After getting up and walking away I noticed that the penguin was following me.

"Ah, no, no, no little tuxedo person, Where I'm going might be a little to dangerous for you," I say. In truth I don't know how dangerous it might be.

In response, he gave out another "wenk" and continued to follow me.

With a sigh I turned and confronted him. "Now since your so attached to me how about you just wait here. I'll only be gone for a while and I don't want you to get hurt," to my surprise he went back over to the cave entrance and relaxed himself. "Um, good boy."

I then went over to join the others to begin my first quest.

**Alright, hopefully there were no problems with this CH. And again, sorry the next one will take even longer. I've just been so busy with classes and my inner anguish. So please be patient. **

**Please review. Seriously I'm starting to think I'm invisible in the virtual world as I am in the real one. Also, feel free to PM me if you have any questions.**


End file.
